Into the vents
This is where the others get into the apartment by going into the vents in, The Great Dog Caper. return to Burke and Blair as they head into their apartment Gummy: Huh?! They didn't take the bag! Chainsaw: No time to waste! beavers hop out and head to the door Brichbark: to open door, then he looks out the window They're in the elevator! We have to get out of here! Angel: I can get us out. and Whiffle head to the door Stand still, Whiffy. hops on Whiffle's shoulders and tries to open the lock Come on! Woodchip: Now we just have to think of a way to catch up to those tugs after he gets the door open. on the lock opener Angel: off Whiffle and lands in a cup holder AAAAAHH!!! Vinnie Terrio: Nice one, Angel. Angel: Shut up, Vinnie. beavers open the door and head to the door Chainsaw: Damn! They're on level 27! Penny Ling: How are we gonna get up there? Minka Mark: Maybe we could find some balloons and float to the top! Opal: How are we gonna get back down? Minka Mark: Whiffle just has to shoot out some of the balloons with his gun. Russel: I say we can stack our selves up, and pretend we're delivering a pizza. Whiffle: I like that idea. Woodchip: Guys, over here! beavers then open an air vent Birchbark: Just like you said, Sunil. In the shadows to the left. Let's move! all race down the vent Chainsaw: This fantastic, it's like we're actually playing the video game! Russel Ferguson: You know, I think that Dusty videogame got to their heads. came to 2 ways Winona: Now, where do we go? Woodchip: Let's take the left way! Owlicous: Hoo-hoo. Woodchip: Of course we're sure! they feel something bump Chainsaw: The walls! They're closing in! Minka Mink: EEP! down and crouches herself up I'm a space monkey... I'm a space monkey... Whiffle: What's wrong with her? Penny Ling: She's claustrophobic. Falcon: his wing on Minka It'll be fine Minka, just take deep breaths. Tank: Hey guys, it's not the walls! It's the elevator! elevator stops pets head up to it and look up the shaft Whiffle: How do we get up this thing? Vinnie Terrio: Don't worry, Whiffy. I can climb walls, so an elevator isn't a big deal. Stinky feet's my middle name! Sunil Nevla: I thought his middel name was "Alfonso". Whiffle: Yeah, you can climb, Mr. Gecko. But what about us?! Woodchip: Don't fret, we have just the thing] beavers then take out lumberjack climbing gear and they hand the others a rope. They then jump on the wall and start climbing Russel Ferguson: Uh guys? Couldn't we just take the elevator? Chainsaw: They'll be expecting that! outside 3 beavers and toy Dusty come up to the apartment wearing traffic cones Timber: Hey guys, over here! see their pawprints Splinter: pawprints Monkey, panda, hedgehog, skunk, gecko, cat, and dog. We're getting close. the apartmnet, we see Burke and Blair packing Burke: So overnight 8 packages to Italy is how much? Person on phone: $52.65, sir. Burke: Huh? That's in Euro, right? Person: No, dollars. Burke: Dollars?! groans You are taking advantage of tugs in a hurry, you know that? stutters Burke: Okay, okay! We'll do it! But you better be here in 10 minutes, because we have a plane to catch, do you hear? tugs leave Tito: WE'RE FINALLY GOING MAN, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! Buster: And we're taveling first class Tito, first class! Zoe Trent: You know what? I'm actually excited about this, I mean it! I really am! Dodger: And why shouldn't ya' be?! dogs then all dance in victory the other pets are still climbing up the elevator shaft as Owlicous and Falcon fly along side. Sunil Nevla: Of all the ideas we could've thought of, I'm sure this one does not rank very high! Opal: Sunil, stop worrying! Zoe's life is at stake here! If we don't get her out of here, she'll be stuck in the home of pizza, spagetti, and lasania for the rest of her life! Gummy: How much farther, guys? Woodchip: Half way there! Vinnie Terrio: Great! We'll be there in no time! go of the rope and loses his balance Whoa!! Lizard in trouble! slips down the rope and causes the other pets to bunch up at the bottom Angel: Don't let go of the rope! Penny Ling: down at the huge drop before them AAAH!! the rope beaver's climbing equiment strain to hold the weight but then they start to lose their grip Chainsaw: Oh no. Birchbark: This is not good. equipment lose their grip All pets: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the elevator catches them Chainsaw: Here we go! reach the top floor and the elevator stops Woodchip: Come on, let's go! Sunil Nevla: Saved by an elevator, what a way to go! pets follow the beavers as they step off the elevator and into the vent the camera zooms down to the bottom of the elevator and we see Timber, Splinter, Chomper, and the toy Dusty on the bottom. Toy Dusty: Let's move. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts